Dumbbell
Dumbbell is one of the apprentices to Malana Mire besides Alpaca Jack. He is also the second boss that Cactus McCoy encounters in Cactus McCoy 2: The Ruins of Calavera. According to his Flipdeck Card that has been released by Flipline Studios in July 9, 2012, he used to work as a crew member of the ship Brass Urchin, whose actual captain was Sawtooth Calhoon. In the same card, it is said that one night, Malana Mire took the control of the ship from Sawtooth and told Dumbbell that she was the new captain when he woke up. However, when Cactus McCoy defeats Malana Mire in the game Cactus McCoy 2: The Ruins of Calavera, he takes the control of the ship and the game ends. Appearance Dumbbell wears a blue hat and interestingly, there are white horns whose tops are covered with a bit of gold(?) on his hat. Besides the horns, he also has a yellow bell on his neck, which causes him to give an impression of a cow. He wears a white athlete and blue coat on his torso and he has again blue pants. Also in contrast to Alpaca Jack having a mustache but no beard, Dumbbell has a beard but no mustache. Even though this detail makes him seem like a young and weak man, his body and arms are strong and muscular enough to give people a fright. Personality Dumbbell, as his name implies, is as dumb as a cow; in contrast to Alpaca Jack's intelligence. Because of this, he can easily be lured by McCoy into crashing the brown blocks with his horns attached to his hat. However, regardless of how stupid he is, he is brave and stubborn. He's stubborn enough to chase McCoy constantly during the boss battle and brave enough to come near the collapsing cave and lift the rock that blocks the exit of the cave, thus saving the lives of Cactus McCoy and Ella Windstorm. On the other hand, he might also have done the latter due to Alpaca Jack instructing him to do so rather than just his bravery. Official Flipdeck Info * Hometown: Driftwood Wharf * Occupation: Third Mate * Loves: Fishing * Hates: The Color Red Dumbbell may be large and incredibly strong, but he’s very simple minded. He was originally a crew member of Sawtooth Calhoon aboard the Brass Urchin. That is until one night when Malana Mire stole the ship while Dumbbell was fast asleep on guard duty. When Dumbbell woke up, Malana simply told him Sawtooth gave her the ship, and she was the new captain. As a boss Dumbbell is the second boss that McCoy faces in Cactus McCoy 2. He appears in Port Scamwell, the eighth area. Unlike Alpaca Jack, he doesn't use any weapon at all to attack him. Instead, he uses his horns and punches. He has three types of attacks: he runs over McCoy and tries to crash him by his horns, he punches him constantly or he makes a high jump then suddenly lands onto the ground. The area of his boss fight is actually made of an upper and lower set of platforms, however the part that connects them are initially blocked. The blocks are soon broken by Dumbbell himself, thus leading McCoy to the lower part of the area, which also connects to the final treasure and the end of the area. If the player manages to defeat Dumbbell using only punches or make him break all 11 blocks in the battle arena, then he/she will complete two of the challenges in the area. Related challenges *Bare Knuckle Brawl - Defeat Dumbbell using only punches. *Matador - Lure Dumbbell into breaking all of the breakable blocks in the room where you fight him. Gallery Dumbbellflipdeck.jpg|Dumbbell as seen in his Flipdeck Card. Dumbbell in-game.PNG|Dumbbell during the fight against McCoy. Trivia * The word "dumbbell" actually means a heavy tool that is used in weightlifting exercises. However, it might have been intentionally used by Flipline Studios as the combination of two words, "dumb" and "bell", which precisely explain the physical and personal properties of that character. * Flipline Studios may also have preferred to give him the name "Dumbbell" simply because he is dumb (stereo-typically) and he wears a bell around his neck. * He was formerly a guard on board the Brass Urchin. Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Cactus McCoy 2: The Ruins of Calavera Category:Bosses